Dis moi Oui - Ichinose & Aki
by Midorichan-Sarah
Summary: Mon couple préféré d'Inazuma Eleven ! *-* c'est pourquoi je vais écrire sur eux !


**\- Kazuya !**

**Elle se réveilla, sursautant et en sueur. Une nouvelle fois la jeune Kino se réveilla en pleine nuit, criant le nom de son ami d'enfance, le visage déformé par la peur.**

**\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un cauchemar..**

**Elle regarda son réveil, il était 5h15 du matin. Sa seule envie fut d'appeler Kazuya afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais pas a 5 heures du matin.**

**Elle se recoucha, mais le sommeil ne lui parvint finalement pas.**

**Arrivée au lycée, elle avait mauvaise mine, en même temps, cela fait une dizaine de jours que son sommeil est perturbé par ses cauchemars à répétition et la plupart sont sur son ami d'enfance, Ichinose Kazuya.**

**En fin de journée, comme a son habitude, la jeune verte rangeait l'équipement de foot. Elle fut interrompu dans ses tâches par sa jeune amie, Otonashi Haruna.**

**\- Tu en fais une drôle de tête, Aki !**  
**\- Je dors très mal en ce moment..**  
**\- Ah, ça explique tout !**  
**\- Expliquer quoi ?**  
**\- Le fait que tu ranges pas correctement l'équipement et que tu ais donné des boissons salé au lieu de sucré..**  
**\- Oh mince..**

**Haruna rigolait légèrement, mais elle s'inquiètait pour son amie, qui allait de plus en plus mal.**

**\- Tu sais Aki, tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasses, on est amie !**  
**\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquièter**  
**\- Il n'y a pas que moi, les autres aussi s'inquiètent**

**Aki fit une petite mine, elle s'en voulait d'inquiéter ses camarades. C'est vrai que son comportement était très étrange ces derniers jours. Elle était souvent sur son petit nuage, alors que d'habitude, elle est a l'écoute des autres. Son changement avait énervée la petite rousse qu'est Nelly Raimon. Elle qui se plaint a longueur de journée, voir son interlocuteur qui ne l'écoute pas du tout. Ça l'a met en rogne tout simplement et c'est le pauvre capitaine de l'équipe de foot qui reçoit les foudres de la demoiselle.**

**\- Dis moi ce qui te tracasse**  
**\- Bon..Bon, d'accord je vais te le dire..**

**Aki hésitait un peu, en même temps, ça voudrait dire qu'elle avouerait ses sentiments. Avouer ses sentiments pour son bel américain ? Peut-être sera-t-elle capable d'avouer tout ça a Haruna.**

**\- Et bien.. Je.. Je fais des cauchemars toute les nuits..**  
**\- Des cauchemars ? Quel genre de cauchemar ?**  
**\- Je.. Je revois l'accident de Kazuya..**  
**\- Oh.. Ça doit être très troublant, mais..**  
**\- mais ?**

**La fille aux cheveux bleus avait un petit sourire en coin et n'hésita pas une seconde a aller au vif du sujet.**

**\- A ton avis, pourquoi tu ne rêves que de lui ? ~**  
**\- H-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**  
**\- Ne joue pas à ça Aki, tu le sais bien non ? ~**  
**\- N-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..**

**Haruna soupira, un air désespéré au visage, elle lui balanca de but en blanc.**

**\- Si tu rêves de lui toutes les nuits, c'est que tu as des sentiments bien forts pour lui !**  
**\- Ben oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est pareil pour Domon**  
**\- Je veux dire que c'est bien plus que de l'amitié Aki !**  
**\- Je.. Je..**

**Elle ne savait plus trop ou se mettre, elle avait mis dans le mille. La jeune Aki aimait profondément son petit américain, mais lui ne la voit pas comme une amoureuse mais comme une amie et rien de plus, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense.**  
**Haruna souriait légèrement, voir son ami dans l'embarras l'amusait.**

**\- Bon je ne vais pas t'embeter plus que ça**  
**\- Hum..**  
**\- Les autres nous attendent, on va tous manger au restaurant !**

**Elle souriait de bon coeur et ça, ça réchauffait le petit coeur d'Aki. Elle accepta de suivre son amie, un bon petit restaurant entre amis allait sûrement lui changer les idées.**  
**Arrivé, au restaurant, tout le monde les attendaient, évidemment pour ne pas changer, Haruna avait fait en sorte que les deux américains soit sur la même table que Aki.**

**\- Yo Kino-chan !**

**Domon était toujours pétillant et de bonne humeur, ce qui faisait sourire notre jeune amie. Kazuya, lui, était un peu plus réservé, malgré le fait qu'il soit surnommé "le magicien du ballon", en ce qui concerne les autres domaines, il avait encore du chemin a faire.**

**\- Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on avait pas mangé ensemble ! Lui dit Domon très enthousiaste de la voir.**  
**\- Je sais, je suis très occupé ces temps ci**  
**\- Et aussi, dans la lune !**  
**\- Je.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**  
**\- Tu nous as servi des boissons salé, ranger les ballons de foot dans les douches et j'en passe !**  
**\- Ah.. Tant que ça ?**

**Kazuya la regardait, il ne lâcha pas son regard, trop insistant, il connaissait sa meilleure amie.**

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas Kino-san ?**

**Depuis le début du repas, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et la d'un coup, il s'inquiète.**

**\- Ça fait un moment que je t'observe, tu es différente de d'habitude.**  
**\- Vraiment ? Non.. Non je n'ai rien..**  
**\- Si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler**  
**\- Oui je sais..**  
**\- Ichinose, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui ! Dit Domon pour détendre ses deux compagnons.**

**Il la regarda un moment puis se tourna vers son ami de toujours, discutant avec lui. Aki soupira légèrement et continua de manger tout son plat.**

**Une fois, le restaurant terminé, chacun rentra chez soi. Domon et Kazuya vivait chez Jude en attendant de trouver un meilleur logement. Il proposèrent donc a Aki de la raccompagner, elle refusa dans un premier temps, mais Domon insista tellement, qu'elle lui céda aussitôt.**

**\- Comme au beau vieux temps dit Domon**  
**\- Oui c'est vrai lui répondit Aki**

**Mais il y avait une sorte de tension, ni Aki, ni Kazuya ne se parlaient. Domon soupira, il essaya de mettre un vent de fraîcheur mais rien ne changea l'ambiance. Il se décida.**

**\- Bon, vous avez des choses a régler tout les deux !**  
**\- Hein ?! Mais Domon !**

**Trop tard, leur ami avait déjà déguerpit. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.**  
**Aucun des deux ne parlait, c'était étrange, eux qui était si bons amis. Mais il cassa le silence.**

**\- Kino-san dit moi ce qui ne va pas, tu m'inquiete de plus en plus**  
**\- Kazuya-kun.. Je..**

**Il se rapprocha d'elle, un peu trop, elle flippait. Si elle lui disait, il découvrirait aussitôt ses sentiments. Elle recula de trois pas et s'en qu'il s'y attente, elle courut jusqu'à chez elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il soupira et resta un moment sur place.**  
**" Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Elle me déteste ?"**  
**Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas son amie de toujours. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Domon, il avait une tête de déprimé, son ami pouvait en conclure que ça s'était mal passé.**

**\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?**  
**\- Non, elle est parti en courant..**  
**\- En courant ?**

**Domon avait une tête bien surprise. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de son amie de fuir les discussion, il fallait régler cette histoire au plus vite.**

**Le lendemain, demi-journée de cours, Domon décida de parler en tête a tête avec son amie, Aki Kino. Il lui donna rendez vous derrière le local du club.**

**\- Je suis là Domon-kun !**  
**\- Ah Kino-san, enfin !**  
**\- Désolé, je devais trouver une bonne excuse auprès des filles.**

**Elle avait un petit sourire gênée mais sincère.**

**\- Je vais aller droit au but !**  
**\- Euh oui, vas y, dis moi**

**Elle savait bien ce qu'allait lui dire son ami, mais elle ne se déroba pas.**

**\- Pourquoi fuis tu Ichinose ?**  
**\- Je.. Je ne le fuis pas..**  
**\- Ne me mens pas Kino-san**  
**\- Je..**

**Domon ne chercha pas plus loin et se lança.**

**\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Aki sursauta légèrement, son ami avait tout remarqué. Il était au courant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Pour toute réponse, Aki hocha la tête, ne sachant plus répondre, la gorge sèche. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'intéressé avait tout entendu, caché derrière un arbre, surveillant les gestes de ses deux amis. Il sorti de sa cachette, a la grande surprise de ses amis.**

**\- Aki..**  
**\- I..Ichinose-kun ? Q..Qu'est ce que tu faisais la ? Tu.. Tu as tout entendu ?**

**Il hocha la tête, Aki paniqua, regarda Domon un instant.**

**\- Domon ! C'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça ?!**  
**\- Non je te jure !**  
**\- Il dit vrai.. Je.. Je vous espionnais..**

**Honteux d'avouer son crime, il détourna le regard lorsque celui d'Aki s'était posé sur lui.**

**\- Pou..Pourquoi ?!**

**Il n'osa pas la regarder, il avait tellement honte.**

**\- Je.. Je croyais que Domon allait se .. Déclarer..**

**Son ami se mit à rougir, puis nerveusement, à rigoler.**

**\- J'aime énormément Aki, mais pas assez pour en être amoureux, Kazuya !**  
**\- Je.. Je ne savais pas.. !**

**Aki les regardait d'un air complètement détaché et perdu.**

**" il a tout entendu.. Qu'est ce que je vais faire.. ?"**

**Aki était vraiment en panique, elle recula, mais se doutant de son geste, Kazuya la retient par le poignet et la ramena doucement contre lui. Elle rougissait a vue d'œil. Le court instant de ce contact, Domon s'était éclipsé pour sue ses deux amis s'expliquent une fois pour toute.**

**\- Aki.. Pourquoi tu essaye toujours de me fuir ?**  
**\- Je.. Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes mes sentiments pour toi..**  
**\- Pourquoi ?!**  
**\- Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque, je le sais.. On est seulement amis..**  
**\- Amis ? Tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour moi !**

**Elle sursauta légèrement en relevant la tête vers lui.**

**\- Ichinose ..?**  
**\- Écoute Aki, tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour moi.. Tes sentiments.. C'est réciproque..**

**Elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Son cerveau venait d'être déconnecter. Était il sérieux ?**

**\- Aki ? Dis quelque chose..**  
**\- Tu.. Ichinose tu es sérieux ?**  
**\- bien sur que oui !.. C'est embarrassant de le dire comme ça..**

**A nouveau, aucune réaction. Cette information avait surchargé son cerveau, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire.**  
**Kazuya resta un moment a la regarder, ne sachant plus trop quoi lui dire pour la rassurer.**

**\- Je t'en prie.. Dis quelque chose.. Me laisse pas dans le vide..**  
**\- Je.. Trop d'émotions d'un coup**

**Et là, elle se mit à pleurer. Toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de ses sentiments pour lui, tous ses cauchemars, s'étaient envolé en un rien de temps. Il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et lui releva le menton, la forçant a la regarder. A cause de ses larmes, ses yeux scintillaient.**

**\- S'il te plaît Aki, ne pleure pas**  
**\- Désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute**  
**\- Alors.. Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?**

**Pour toute réponse, elle rougit a ses paroles. Embarrassée et gênée, elle baissa la tete et regarda ses chaussures. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire sur le coup.**  
**Il la regarda un long moment, puis la prise contre lui, espérant la rassurer un peu.**

**\- ... Oui**  
**\- Pardon ?**  
**\- Tu m'as demandé si on sortait ensemble, je te répond**

**Elle avait essuyé ses larmes et s'était calmé. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Ichinose avait un grand sourire, son bonheur était presque palpable. Il rayonnait littéralement de joie, ce qui la rendait heureuse.**

**\- Ça me fait très plaisir que tu acceptes**  
**\- Ça se voit**  
**\- Normale, je suis le plus heureux aujourd'hui !**

**Elle riait et rougissait a la fois.**

**\- Je voulais savoir une chose**  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Pourquoi tu m'evite ?**  
**\- Je..**  
**\- Dis moi Aki**  
**\- Je.. Je faisais des cauchemars de toi..**  
**\- De moi ?**  
**\- Oui..je revoyais ton.. accident**  
**\- Aki.. N'y repense plus, c'est du passé**  
**\- Oui mais.. mais je suis au courant de ton opération !**  
**\- Domon a vendu la mèche..**  
**\- Je l'ai un peu forcé..**  
**\- Tu dois pas t'en faire, ça va bien se passer**  
**\- Ça m'inquiète quand-même..**  
**\- Il faut juste que tu sache, mon opération se passe au États-Unis**  
**\- C'est dans deux semaines.. Tu vas déjà répartir..**  
**\- Domon m'accompagne, je voudrais que.. que tu attends mon retour ici**

**La jeune fille le regarda un long moment, puis hocha positivement. L'attendre ? Combien de temps faudrait-il encore pour qu'ils soient enfin réuni ? Cette question était la première qui s'était matérialisé dans l'esprit d'Aki.**

**Kazuya, lui ne voulait pas repartir en laissant sa belle dans la tourmente. Il releva don menton, croisant son regard. La joie et la tristesse se battait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa doucement et tendrement a la fois.**

**\- Ce baiser, c'est une promesse. Ma promesse de revenir a tes côtés Aki**  
**\- Ichinose**

**Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, la gorge sèche. Cette phrase était tellement belle, elle se jura de ne jamais oublié cette promesse. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Domon viennent les interrompre.**

**\- Bon les amoureux, l'entraînement a commencé depuis 10 minutes**  
**\- On arrive Domon**

**Puis il reparti, sourire au lèvres. Ces deux meilleurs amis s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments.**

**Aki se décolla doucement et regarda Kazuya.**

**\- J'espère te revoir bientôt Ichinose**  
**\- On se reverra après mon opération, ne m'oublie pas**  
**\- jamais je ne t'oublierai Ichinose**

**Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis main dans la main, ils allèrent a l'entraînement en gardant en mémoire cette merveilleuse promesse.**


End file.
